


49 Days

by Fanthagoreom_Theory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanthagoreom_Theory/pseuds/Fanthagoreom_Theory
Summary: Where Kyungsoo gets in the middle of a deal that ends up with him serving Jongin and his gang for 49 days.





	49 Days

"Kyungsoo, I have to talk to you"

The said boy looked over at his boyfriend who seemed worried. "Suho... What's wrong? What happened?" He asked, rushing over to him. "I got onto the bad side of that street gang.." Kyungsoo let out a sigh. "Seriously? How did you get mixed up with those people?" He asked. Suho puffed his cheeks, sitting down on their bed.

"I was walking home and decided to take a shortcut down the alley that's near their hangout. That was a bad move... They started talking to me but I got pissed off and because I was angry, I kinda kicked the leader's motorbike... I dented it. And he's mad" Kyungsoo frowned. "Aish... You did that to the leader's bike? You know he's gonna kill you right?" He stated.

Suho groaned in frustration. "You don't think I know that? And now he said he wanted me to go back there or else." The younger rolled his eyes. Suho was in a shit load of trouble. "When?" He asked, causing Suho to raise an eyebrow. "Tomorrow... Why?"

"What time?" Kyungsoo asked. "4 pm. Soo, you're not coming with me if that's what you're thinking" Suho said. He did not want Kyungsoo going anywhere near that street gang. However, Kyungsoo had made up his mind. He would not let Suho face that gang alone. "No, I want to go with you. I'm not gonna leave you" He said, holding onto his boyfriend's hand. "I love you"

Suho smiled and covered Kyungsoo's hand with his. "I love you too. But I just don't want you near those guys. They're dangerous people" He said but honestly, Kyungsoo couldn't care less. All he cared about was Suho's safety, nothing but his safety. "I know. But I'm still coming, okay? I want to be there with you"

The older heaved a sigh, smiling. "Okay. I guess I can't change your mind. We'll go together then." Kyungsoo returned the smile and nodded. "Don't worry, I will make sure that those assholes don't hurt you" Suho chuckled. "Yah, I'm meant to be the one protecting you," He said. Kyungsoo grinned. "I know~ But it won't hurt if we switch it up a bit" Suho pulled the younger into a hug. "Let's take a rest now," He said, laying down on the bed pulling Kyungsoo with him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So where exactly are we going?" Kyungsoo asked as they were walking down the streets of Seoul. "It's somewhere here.. I cut down one of these side streets. Their hangout is somewhere here" Suho mumbled before grabbing Kyungsoo's hand and walking down one of the side streets.

It was quiet and no one was in this area. "Suho... I don't like this place" Kyungsoo mumbled.

"It's okay. I'm here" The older said as they walked through a door which he knew was the gang's hangout. "Yah! Are we meant to be here?" Kyungsoo whispered. Suho simply nodded and continue through, stopping when he saw some of the gang members. "Ah, you came. Follow me, the leader's waiting" One guy said, walking ahead.

Suho gulped but followed him.

He was scared. Really scared.

They reached a really big room, decorated with random band posters. The atmosphere was quite dark yet the room was lit up with lava lamps and neon lights. "Y-Yah... Who the fuck is the leader?" Kyungsoo mumbled, glancing around at the people who were in the room.

"Hyung, he's here. But he brought a guest"

Kyungsoo eyed up the leader. He looked quite young. "Ah, it's the guy who ruined my bike. And who do we have here? His boyfriend?" The guy smirked. Kyungsoo glared at him. "What do you want with him? It was an accident, let it go" He said which only made the guy chuckle. "Let him go? As if. He ruined my precious motorbike. There is no way I will let him off so easily. He will pay. You're welcome to watch if you want"

"You're a bastard.."

The guy grinned. "Feisty. I like it"

Kyungsoo was really annoyed with this guy. He'd never met anyone with such a horrible personality. When the guy gave his signal, two of his members grabbed onto Suho. "No, please! Isn't there anything else I could do?" Suho pleaded.

Now he feared his life. And he'd do anything to get out of there. Anything.

The guy stopped for a while, thinking. "Well... I suppose there is one thing."

"I'll do it. I'll do anything, just let me go" The guy smirked. "Shouldn't you hear it first? My deal is this. 49 days. I want him to be ours" He said, nodding over at Kyungsoo who widened his eyes. "Me? Are you fucking crazy?" He yelled but was ignored by both the guy and Suho.

"What do you want him for?" Suho asked and Kyungsoo stared at him in disbelief. "Yah, Suho. Don't even consider this, are you insane?"

But again, he was ignored.

"Just.. to help around. He has to do everything we want him to. But don't worry, he'll be one of us so we'll treat him like family. And he won't get hurt. This way, neither will you. I'll let you go" The guy proposed.

"Why do you want him?" Suho asked.

Kyungsoo was hurt. Suho wasn't even putting up a fight, he hadn't even rejected the stupid offer. And that made him pissed off. "Let's just say I could use someone like him. What do you say? Deal?" The guy asked.

Suho looked over at Kyungsoo who shook his head. He let out a sigh before looking over at the guy again. "Deal"

Kyungsoo's mouth dropped whereas the guy smirked. "Let him go" He ordered and the two boys unhanded Suho.

"Kim Joonmyeon! How could you do this to me?!" Kyungsoo yelled, his heart hurting. His own boyfriend just gave him up to the head of a lethal street gang. Suho smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Soo. I'll come back for you in 49 days" Kyungsoo scoffed.

"You're a coward! I can't believe you're actually leaving me with him. Suho!" A tear fell from his eye as he watched his boyfriend leave him even though he said he'd protect him.

"Jongin hyung, they sorted out the room back at your place," A rainbow haired boy said to the leader.

Kai smirked. "Awesome. Well, it looks like it's just you and me since your so-called boyfriend just left you without a thought. Some boyfriend he is.." He mumbled. Kyungsoo glared at him.

"That's between me and him." He snapped.

"You're not actually abducting me for 49 days, are you?" He asked. Kai chuckled. "It's not abducting. Now come on, it's time to go home"

**Author's Note:**

> And there is the prologue. If anyone reads it. Updates may be slow because my life is apparently a thing.


End file.
